


Official Reprimand

by Venturous



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Holmesverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The silver fox earns another grey hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	Official Reprimand

  
**Title:** Official Reprimand  
 **Author:** [](http://venturous.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**venturous**](http://venturous.dreamwidth.org/)    
 **Fandom:** BBC Sherlock  
 **Characters:** Lestrade, Donovan  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word count:** ~300  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fan appreciation. No copyright infringement declared or intended.  
 **A/N:** written for [Holmesverse](http://holmesverse.livejournal.com/) challenge on the theme of "no love"  
 **Summary:** The silver fox earns another grey hair

  
TO: Detective Sally Donovan  
FROM: D.I. Geoff Lestrade  
SUBJ: Official Reprimand

This is the last warning before I will file an official reprimand with HR, one that will be placed in your permanent record. I hesitate to take such measures if they can possibly be avoided, yet my repeated requests for you to adopt a professional tone in your interaction with my consultants has only resulted in an escalation of your behavior.

OK, _consultant_ , as in consulting detective, as in Sherlock. Seriously, Sally, calling him 'freak' does nothing to encourage cooperation, yield good communications, nor does it impress anyone, with the possible exception of Anderson. Who could easily be the subject of another memo, I might add.

I need for you to stop the juvenile name-calling and similar behavior (which only provokes a similar reaction in said consultant) that impedes the progress of our cases. When you distract him from the matter at hand, he feels quite justified to act out, which is not helpful to my bleeding ulcer. ~~Not to mention how anxious I feel when he doesn’t call me back, because...~~

Detective Donovan, your investigative work is of a very high caliber ~~as long as I don’t compare you to Sherlock~~ and I would be very sorry if these personal indiscretions were to result in your termination or re-assignment. ~~But make no mistake if I had to choose between you or him, Sherlock would win hands down.~~ You are a valuable member of my team and I want to see you succeed.

Please feel free to stop in my office to talk about this.

 ~~No love,~~  
sincerely,

Detective Inspector Goeffrey Lestrade  


  
  



End file.
